<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sober by kireinayuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013891">sober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta'>kireinayuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Guitars, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Nicknames, Overworking, Pet Names, Sleepy Boys, like barely there, mark taking care of an exhausted donghyuck, slight makeout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop that," the younger boy says softly, shrugging himself out of Mark's hold. "I've had cameras on me all day, don't you start gawking at me too."</p><p>"But I think you're pretty," Mark pouts, grabbing one of Donghyuck's hands. He leads them to his room, grateful when Donghyuck doesn't protest. "I'm allowed to stare at my pretty boyfriend."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Markhyuck, My kpop favourites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crash landings fucking suck. That's all Donghyuck can say when Mark kisses his cheeks instead of verbally greeting him. </p><p>"You're pale," Mark mutters, letting Donghyuck hook his chin over his shoulder, slumping almost all of his body weight on him. It makes it harder to lock the door behind him, but Mark lets him do it anyways.</p><p>"You're pale," Donghyuck counters, shivering a little when Mark puts an arm around his waist. It hasn't even been that long since he's last seen Mark, probably yesterday afternoon? It's now evening of the next day, but he finds that he's missed the smell of Mark's cologne as it invades his senses. </p><p>"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be pale."</p><p>Mark holds Donghyuck at arm's length after speaking, looking him up and down. </p><p>It makes Donghyuck squirm.</p><p>"Stop that," the younger boy says softly, shrugging himself out of Mark's hold. "I've had cameras on me all day, don't you start gawking at me too."</p><p>"But I think you're pretty," Mark pouts, grabbing one of Donghyuck's hands. He leads them to his room, grateful when Donghyuck doesn't protest. "I'm allowed to stare at my pretty boyfriend."</p><p>Donghyuck doesn't say anything until they're in the close confinements of Mark's room, until he's taken off of his jacket and hat. </p><p>"I guess," he ends up admitting, climbing into Mark's bed without another word being said between the two. His breathing evens out almost immediately, and Mark feels a frown taking over his face as he climbs into the covers next to Donghyuck. </p><p>"Baby, are you tired?" Mark whispers, asking despite already knowing the answer. </p><p>Donghyuck's been nonstop working since the beginning of the year, recording for Neo Zone and then preparing for Reload. To make matter even worse, the repackage album schedules overlap with the Reload promotions, and Mark knows that the high he feels during the day isn't enough anymore. </p><p>Donghyuck always said that the feeling of performing or the feeling of joking around was enough to make it through the day, but that statement doesn't seem to be holding up anymore. More often than not, Donghyuck finds it hard to be his normal eccentric and mood making self. Unless there was a camera around, Donghyuck finds himself remaining quiet, not finding the energy to do anything. </p><p>It makes him upset, knowing that even performing couldn't lift his spirits up enough anymore. </p><p>This was the crash landing; the buzz and the high of the day that immediately washes off once he steps foot back into the dorms. </p><p>"Exhausted," he finally answers, subconsciously moving closer to the warmth of Mark's body. </p><p>"Does your body hurt?" Again, another redundant questions slips from Mark's lips, but the older boy can't help himself from asking. His heart hurts seeing Donghyuck this... Weak. </p><p>"A little bit," Donghyuck whispers, shifting uncomfortably. Mark had mentioned it, and now his brain decides to suddenly acknowledge all the sore and cramped up parts of his body. "My legs," he sighs, kicking them a bit haphazardly. </p><p>"I can massage them," Mark immediately suggests, hand flying to Donghyuck's knee. "You dance a lot."</p><p>"You dance a lot too," the younger replies, rolling his eyes after he forces his eyes open. "And you don't have to. You're tired."</p><p>"Not as tired as you," Mark frowns, already peeling the blanket off of their bodies. "Come on, I don't mind. I'm good at massages too! Yuta hyung taught me." Mark beans, trying to convince Donghyuck. </p><p>Mark's hands have already started sliding down the length of Donghyuck's legs, still covered in his black sweatpants. He's sitting cross legged between the younger's legs, which he's forced open, looking at him eagerly. </p><p>Mark was too cute. </p><p>"You let Yuta hyung massage you?" Donghyuck ends up mumbling, squinting his eyes accusingly. </p><p>"Hey, it's boring without you here," Mark whines, getting to work as he starts running his hands along Donghyuck's right thigh. "But I apply all my skills to you, so don't worry. You're the only boy I massage." Mark winks, and Donghyuck wishes he had enough energy to hit him. Instead, he doesn't say anything and just lays back down on the pillows. He lets Mark do whatever he was doing, and decides that it's the right decision, when he feels his good Mark is with his hands. </p><p>Donghyuck grunts when Mark kneads at the skin and muscle on his left thigh, not realizing how tense it was. He sighs out when Mark smooths his hands over his quads, massaging the muscle there gently and effectively. </p><p>"You're good at this," Donghyuck praises, feeling his legs turn to jelly as Mark continues his ministrations on them. Mark is gentle with his shins and calves, pressing the pads of his thumbs and his knuckles into the meat there. "Really good, what the fuck."</p><p>Mark chuckles, leaning over Donghyuck's body to press a kiss to his forehead. He stays looming over Donghyuck for a while, taking in his somewhat sickly skin, pretty eyelashes and plump lips. His eyes are closed and Mark sees the apparent bags of exhaustion, and feels another frown tugging at his lips. </p><p>Nonetheless, Donghyuck is beautiful. </p><p>"Do you want a bath?" He asks, brushing some of the younger boy's fringe out of his eyes. His hair has been growing out quite long, and Mark can't say he hates the look. He kind of likes it, actually. </p><p>"Are you gonna run me a bath?" Donghyuck counters softly, opening his eyes slowly. He takes in Mark's face, which is closer to his own than he thought it'd be, and admires the pretty moles scattered along his cheeks and neck. </p><p>"Yeah," Mark nods, slipping away from over him. Donghyuck watches as he grabs a few stuff from around his room, turning back to Donghyuck with a tiny smile. "I'll run it for you. I'll be back."</p><p>Mark doesn't let him say anything before he's gone, closing the door shut behind him. Donghyuck sighs, busying himself with closing his eyes and clearing his mind.  </p><p>He already misses Mark, and he furrows his eyebrows at himself thinking like that. He sees Mark everyday, they've lived together for as long as he can remember. Mark has been the only person who Donghyuck has done everything in his career with, the only person Donghyuck has had all his firsts with.</p><p>His first debut, his first mini album, his first full album, his first concert, music show win, plane ride out of the country, foreign performance. </p><p>His first kiss, his first love, his first time, his first everything. </p><p>Donghyuck can't imagine a life without Mark, and he guesses that since he's so used to being around the older boy's presence all the time, it's weird going even a few hours without it. </p><p>It's weird when Donghyuck has to promote without Mark, Donghyuck often finds himself turning around to call out a familiar name, only to remember that he isn't there. He doesn't like being away from him for too long, but he's realizing that the older they grow, so does the distance between them. A part of him wants to go back to when they were fifteen and sixteen, to when they spent every waking second of the day together. But he knows that isn't a reality anymore, and all he can do is revisit those times in his memories. </p><p>Donghyuck is brought out of his thoughts when the door open again, and Mark comes striding back inside. He stops at the side of his bed, extending a hand out for the younger boy while smiling softly. </p><p>"Let's go?" </p><p>"You have to carry me," Donghyuck says, forcing himself to sit up. His head feels a bit dizzy when he does, but he squeezes his eyes shut and wills the rush to go away. "Whatever you did, my legs are now jelly." </p><p>Mark snorts, but turns around. He bends down a little, and taps his own back. </p><p>"Climb on," he says, and Donghyuck does, albeit a bit slow. He manages to slump himself over the older boy, legs around his hips and arms around his neck. </p><p>Mark smells good, from where Donghyuck can put his nose against his neck. He smells like lemon and lavender, and Donghyuck is obsessed. </p><p>He doesn't really register when they've made it to the bathroom, too enthralled in the floating feeling of having Mark carry him, and invade his senses. He only realizes when Mark sets him down gently on the countertop, shutting the door behind them and locking it. </p><p>Donghyuck doesn't even have to ask, Mark seems to know that he wants help with undressing himself. He finally opens his eyes when Mark gets his shirt over his head, and only has the energy to widen his eyes at what he sees in front of him. </p><p>From the doorway to the tub, flower petals litter the floor in a trail. They range from pinks, to yellows, to purples, resembling the bouquet he'd seen on the dining table not too long ago, and some even scatter the edge of the tub. Inside, the water is covered with a thick layer of white bubbles, and a tray is holding three lit candles above the water. There are rose petals sitting atop the bubbles, and Donghyuck only now registers the smell of water lilies and passion fruit that the candles are emitting. </p><p>Speechless, his eyes turn back to Mark, who seems a bit flustered, if the way his ears are red is anything to go by. He also isn't looking at Donghyuck anymore, busying himself with untying the younger's drawstrings and sliding his sweatpants down his legs. </p><p>"Hey," Donghyuck croaks out, both hands coming up to stop Mark's. He holds onto the latter's wrists, pulling Mark just a little bit closer to him, opening his legs just a little bit wider to accommodate his body. "Why do you want me to cry?" He chokes out, seeing his vision blur and feeling his nose sting. Even in the midst of wanting to burst into tears, Donghyuck finds it in himself to keep the atmosphere light hearted. </p><p>Mark was afraid that maybe it was too much for Donghyuck right now, but seeing the grateful glint in his eyes, Mark feels relief wash over his body. </p><p>"You deserve a nice bath," Mark shortly explains, pulling Donghyuck's pants down the rest of his legs. "Because you work really hard, and you hide how tired you are from everyone. You make everyone smile, but you don't expect them to return the favour," he continues, hands coming back to Donghyuck's body to rid him of his last article of clothing. Donghyuck is naked now, but he can't feel embarrassed when he's too distracted by Mark's words. "So, my Hyuckie, smile?" </p><p>Donghyuck would've smiled anyway, with or without Mark asking, but his lips part in a wide grin and he sniffles and feels a tear or two escape his eyes. </p><p>Mark always treats him well, and Donghyuck doesn't know what he did to get so lucky in life. Mark always knows how to put a smile on his face, always knows what to do to make him feel better. </p><p>"So sunny when you smile," Mark comments, little grin of his own tugging at his lips. He then helps Donghyuck into the tub, cooing internally when the younger sighs and sinks into the warmth and bubbles. </p><p>This time, he can't help but think he did good. </p><p>Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. </p><p>Donghyuck's eyes open when he hears Mark's clothes rustling, and he has to fight the whine that wants to escape his lips as he watches Mark make his way to the door. </p><p>"Where are you going?" He asks, capable of fighting the whine, but incapable of fighting the frown that tugs the corners of his lips down. </p><p>"I'll be two seconds, I promise," Mark replies, closing the door behind him. Donghyuck hears his rapid footsteps, and keeps his eyes trained on the door until Mark comes back. </p><p>True to his word, Mark doesn't take too long until he's back. </p><p>"Is that... Your guitar?" Donghyuck gapes, watching as Mark tries to manoeuvre the rather large instrument into the bathroom. He manages the shut and lock the door again, settling down on the floor beside the bathtub. He sits down cross legged, positioning his guitar into his lap. </p><p>Mark only hums at Donghyuck's question, despite the both of them knowing that it was painfully obviously Mark's guitar. Donghyuck has signed the guitar a few years back as a joke, but now the section where fading sharpie is is surrounded by sun and NCT Dream stickers. The more Donghyuck looks at it, the less of a joke it becomes. That one section of the guitar becomes just another memory, amongst countless, between the two of them. </p><p>Mark starts strumming a tune, and Donghyuck recognizes it as No Longer after the first few notes. Mark doesn't start singing, so Donghyuck doesn't either. Instead, they both let the comfortable and melodious silence pass between them, until Mark says something. </p><p>"I like this song for two reasons," Mark starts, keeping his eyes on the strings he's plucking. Donghyuck doesn't say anything as he waits for Mark to continue. "First off, because it just sounds really beautiful. Secondly, I like how you asked me to listen to your part."</p><p>Donghyuck squints his eyes in confusion, not understanding what Mark means behind his words. </p><p>"I liked the way you wanted me to reassure you," Mark clarifies, although it still sounds weird to Donghyuck. "Because it reminds me that you don't see the things everyone else sees. You don't see talent oozing out of your every pore, like I see. It reminded me that you too, have some insecurities." Mark refuses to look up from his guitar, but Donghyuck sees the ghost of a smile on his lips. "It reminded me that you aren't perfect, and that you are, very much real." </p><p>The song ends at the same time Mark finishes speaking, and now there's complete silence between them. The only sound to be heard is the water sloshing around in the tub, and if they listened closely, the sound of the other breathing. </p><p>"Get in the tub," Donghyuck says, breaking the silence. Mark looks up immediately at Donghyuck's words, emitting that infuriatingly endearing sound he makes when he's confused. Mark doesn't make a move, and Donghyuck takes a deep breathe to calm his emotions before he breaks into tears. "Get into the bath with me Mark Lee." Mark is unearthly lovable, has a way with words that Donghyuck never knew someone could have. </p><p>Mark doesn't say much, only sets his guitar aside and starts stripping when he hears how Donghyuck's tone has no room for negotiation. He enters the tub and sits opposite Donghyuck, legs spread out, compared to Donghyuck's knees that are tucked to his chest. </p><p>"Why?" Mark asks after some time, looking awfully cute with bubbles sticking onto his chest. </p><p>"Because you're tired too," Donghyuck sighs, tilting his head to the side. "And you played a song for me." </p><p>Mark hums, keeping his eyes focused on Donghyuck. His constant gaze and eyes full of warmth make Donghyuck want to look away, so all he does is close his eyes. He closes his eyes and lets the simple sound of the water waves distract him, lets the warm water soak into his skin, and relax his muscles. He likes looking at Mark, but when Mark looks at him like he handpicked stars out of the sky for him, Donghyuck gets overwhelmed. </p><p>"C'mere," Mark's gentle voice says after a few minutes, forcing Donghyuck to crack an eye open. He sees Mark gesturing you the space between his legs. Donghyuck does his best to move slowly, to cause as little waves as possible, seeing as he didn't want water to splash over the sides and onto the floor. </p><p>He makes it to where Mark had asked him to come, sitting with his back slouched between the older's legs. </p><p>"Hm, lavender or blackberries?" Mark asks, holding up two bottles of shampoo. Donghyuck's eyes fleet between the two of them before sticking to the bottle of blackberry scented shampoo. "Blackberries it is, then."</p><p>Mark squeezes the shampoo into his palm, putting the bottle away on the edge of the bathtub. He lathers his hands together with a little bit of water, and then brings them up to wash Donghyuck's hair. He starts slowly at the scalp, and if Donghyuck thought that Mark was good at giving leg massages, he was equally as talented giving scalp ones too. Mark pushes the pads of his fingers in gentle circular motions around his scalp, runs his fingers through Donghyuck's longish hair, from the roots to the tips. </p><p>"I really like your hair like this," Mark whispers, smoothing the younger's hair away from his forehead. He splashes his hands around under the water for a moment, before pulling them out and grabbing a small water bucket. "Makes you look super cute."</p><p>Mark doesn't give Donghyuck time to answer before he's dunking water over his head, washing the shampoo out. He repeats a few more times, until the suds were gone, and until Donghyuck was looking like a wet god. His fringe covers his eyes, and he huffs as he curtain parts his hair. </p><p>"Thanks," the younger boy scoffs, although Mark is still able to make out the other's flush of red on his cheeks. Mark doesn't get a chance to say anything before Donghyuck is pouring lavender shampoo onto his own palms, and then threading them through his hair. "Bend down a bit, you're just a little bit taller than me," he whines, pushing Mark's head down gently. Mark bends down the rest of the way, and ignores the slight strain in his neck. </p><p>Donghyuck washes his hair in silence after that, and the quiet continues when they condition each other's hair too. </p><p>Majority of the bubbles have gone down in volume, and Donghyuck doesn't really know how long they've been soaking in the tub. He's been holding Mark's hand for the better part of three minutes when he takes into account how pruned they are. </p><p>"You're wrinkly," he comments, scrunching up his nose as he looks down at the raisin-like fingertips. He knows he isn't much better, and he appreciates how Mark doesn't point it out. </p><p>"Alright, lets drain this," the older boy says, moving around until his fingers latch onto the plug. The water and bubbles immediately start disappearing, and Donghyuck makes quick work of standing up before it's all gone. </p><p>He easily grabs the towel Mark had left on the bar on the wall, belatedly realizing that there's only one. </p><p>Mark doesn't seem to pay that fact mind though, easily grabbing the towel from Donghyuck's hands. He dries Donghyuck off himself, making sure he reach the crevices of his joints and behind his ears. Once he's done, he grabs the robe which Donghyuck has failed to notice until now, dressing the younger boy in it and tying a loose knot with the fabric belt. </p><p>"You look soft," he giggles, booping Donghyuck's nose before quickly drying himself with the towel Donghyuck had been previously using. He wraps it around his hips, grabbing Donghyuck's hand and stepping out of the tub with him. </p><p>Flowers petals stick onto the sides and the bottom of the tub, and the soap suds aren't all washed out yet. Mark looks at it, contemplative, before shrugging and grabbing the hairdryer from underneath the sink. </p><p>"I'm gonna make Johnny hyung clean it up," he says, plugging the cord of the appliance into the wall socket. "If I pout, he'll do it." </p><p>Donghyuck wants to say something about how devilish Mark had become, and that it was probably to his credit, but after the massage Mark had given his legs previously and the soothing bath, he finds himself too tired to do anything. Instead, he stands next to Mark as he watches him fiddle with the hairdryer in the mirror. He turns it on soon, and startles Donghyuck with pointing it directly at his head without any warning. </p><p>"I'll dry your hair now," Mark announces, grabbing a little comb in his unoccupied hand. </p><p>It's silent, once again, only the whirring of the hairdryer to be heard in the bathroom. Donghyuck never minded silence between them, it was always comfortable anyways. The quiet that passes between him and Mark was never awkward, and Donghyuck takes it as a blessing. He loves how everything is comfortable with Mark, how everything they do finds it's way into their routine. </p><p>Mark is done blow drying his hair before he knows it, and he's instantly snatching the machine out of the older boy's hands. He takes the comb right after, making Mark sit down on the closed toilet lid. He knew it'd be a pain for Mark to stay bent over for the duration of time it took Donghyuck to dry his hair, so this was the next best option. </p><p>"Wanna do yours," he explains when Mark looks up at him amusedly. "Just because this started with you taking care of me doesn't mean I can't take care of you," he proudly states, smiling at the flush that crawls onto Mark's cheeks. Donghyuck knows that he'd blame it on the heat coming from the hairdryer, so he doesn't even bother addressing it. </p><p>Donghyuck thinks he hears Mark mumble something about being cute under his breath, but he chooses to ignore it as he busies himself with the task at hand.  </p><p>It doesn't take too long, shorter than the time it had taken Mark, and Donghyuck is putting the hairdryer away before they both make their way back to Mark's room together. Thankfully, no one had been roaming the halls and had caught the sight of the two of them, so they make it back into the confinements of the older boy's room unscathed. </p><p>"Sit down," Mark says gently, pushing Donghyuck down onto his bed. "T-shirt of hoodie?" He asks, fishing through his own clothes. </p><p>Donghyuck remembers the period of time where Mark would get upset at him for borrowing his clothes without permission. The habit started when they were roommates for the first time, and only continued when they were roomed together in the Dream dorm as well. Donghyuck has an affinity of Mark's clothes in his possession, some of the articles being pieces he's simply forgot belong to Mark, having had them for such a long time already. </p><p>Donghyuck can't help but think about how far they've come as Mark willingly asks Donghyuck what he'd like from his closet. </p><p>"T-shirt," he finds himself answering, pulling his knees up to his chest. It doesn't do much to warm up his legs like he thought it would, but it was better than leaving them alone in the air conditioning of the room. </p><p>Mark had always liked to keep it ridiculously cold in his room, but Donghyuck has gotten used to it at this point, so he doesn't really complain. </p><p>"Shorts?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Mark glares at his answer, tossing Donghyuck a simple oversized red shirt anyways. He whines as he changes into his own clothes, tossing the towel into the hamper in the corner of his room haphazardly. </p><p>"That's not fair," he pouts, sitting down on the bed next to Donghyuck, who's already changed into a pair of boxers and Mark's t-shirt. "Your legs are sexy." </p><p>Donghyuck's heard this a million times, from Mark and non-Marks alike, but it never fails to make him blush. It's not an asset he actively flaunts, but everyone always finds a way to talk about his legs. The way Mark is blunt with it only makes Donghyuck's flustered feelings flourish. Mark never used to be good at this whole flirting thing, and Donghyuck seriously blames it on how he's gotten closer to Jungwoo and Yuta. </p><p>"Stop that," the younger boy hisses in retaliation, the only comeback he could come up with. </p><p>But Mark has other attractive qualities about him, minus his sudden ability to flirt. Like stopping his teasing when Donghyuck asks him to. </p><p>"Hungry?" He quiuires instead, turning his head to look at him. Donghyuck does the same, and looks at Mark's moles before answering.  </p><p>"Very, now that you mention it," he sighs, frowning when hunger gnaws at his stomach after the prospect of food pops into his mind. He briefly blames Mark before realizing how stupid that was. </p><p>"Did you eat lunch?" Mark asks concernedly, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowing as they meet in the middle. </p><p>"Wasn't hungry," he shrugs, hoping Mark catches what he means. He's done it before, Mark's done it before too. Sometimes, the day's events cause Donghyuck to lose his appetite, and the mere thought of eating makes him nauseous. For sure, the hunger eventually catches up to him later, and it's never a pleasant experience. </p><p>"Tomato soup," Mark announces, standing up from bed, He manoeuvres Donghyuck until he's sitting up again the headboard, back and head resting on some pillows, while his legs are tucked under the blanket. "And grilled cheese?" </p><p>"That sounds really good, Mark hyung," Donghyuck admits, mouth salivating at the thought of the meal. </p><p>Donghyuck's stomach makes a little noise. </p><p>Mark's eyes soften.</p><p>"Stay here, okay baby? Close your eyes for a bit, and I'll be back with dinner," Mark says, insisting when Donghyuck starts to protest. He makes way to move out of the blankets and says that he'll help Mark, but the latter keeps him down with hands on his shoulders, and Donghyuck was so drained that he couldn't fight him even if he wanted to. "Rest a little. I promise I'll be back soon." </p><p>"Promise?" Donghyuck asks for assurance, despite his eyes already slipping shut. </p><p>"I promise," Mark's voice comes, and Donghyuck feels a feather light press of lips against his cheek before he hears Mark's faint footsteps leave the room. </p><p>Donghyuck doesn't remember much after that, doesn't remember how long Mark has been gone for or how long he's had his eyes closed. All he knows is that when he comes to, Mark is sitting beside him and there's a tray on his lap with a bowl of tomato soup and a plate of grilled cheese, and that it smells incredible. Mark was well known as a mess in the kitchen, so he appreciates how much he must've put into making Donghyuck his food, seeing as it looks and smells incredible. </p><p>"Hungry," is the first work Donghyuck gets out, pouting as he turns to Mark. The latter's eyes are sympathetic, and he's quick to hand Donghyuck the plate of grilled cheese. </p><p>"Soup's still hot," Mark explains, but he doesn't think Donghyuck hears him, not with the way he shoves grilled cheese into his mouth. </p><p>Mark watches, as Donghyuck shovels food into his mouth, eating quicker than usual. It doesn't set a nice feeling inside of him. He's seen it before too, when exhaustion crawled up on him and made it impossible to not fuel himself with food when he finally got the chance. Just because he's seen it before, doesn't mean it's easy to get used to. Mark shouldn't have to be used to it in the first place. </p><p>"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," he sighs, thumb coming up to wipe at a few crumbs on the corner of Donghyuck's lips. </p><p>Donghyuck pauses, swallowing a mouthful before looking at Mark with his eyebrows raised in curiosity. </p><p>"'Bout what?" He asks, taking a sip of water. He pops the last bit of the grilled cheese into his mouth, and turns back to Mark with the same expression on his face. "Babe, don't look at me like that." </p><p>"I'm sorry you're exhausted all the time," Mark whispers, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes fleet all over Donghyuck's face, and compared to when he first did so near the beginning of their evening together, Donghyuck's face had regained some of its colour. Mark guesses it's from the fact that he's gotten some food in his system. "I'm sorry you can't have your highs anymore. I'm sorry this sucks Donghyuck, I hate seeing you like this," Mark rants, letting out a shaky breath at the end. </p><p>Donghyuck thinks Mark looks like he's about to cry, so he finishes the rest of his soup quickly. He moves the tray containing the plate, bowl, and glass onto the floor, turning his body fully around so that he was facing Mark. </p><p>"You know how I used to feel now, hm?" He asks lightly, tilting his head to the side as he tries to laugh a little. He's referring to when Mark had been swamped with rotating between promoting in three to four units in a season, and maybe the added individual activities on top of that. "Choreo after choreo, recording after recording, wardrobe fittings, long commutes, early mornings, dance practices and overlapping schedules—" Donghyuck chokes out a humourless laugh. "I'm always so tired."</p><p>Mark shakes his head, moving so quick that Donghyuck can't process what's happening before he's hugging him. He can feel Mark shake a little in his arms. and it simultaneously breaks his heart and makes his heart flutter. </p><p>"I'm sorry baby, I love you Hyuckie, I love you so much," Mark cries, muffled from where his head is tucked into Donghyuck's shoulder. </p><p>If anything, Donghyuck should be the one crying now, but Mark even manages to take that burden off of his shoulders. There's not a thing about Donghyuck that Mark doesn't know, and it's only today that Donghyuck learns Mark loves him just a bit more than he originally thought. </p><p>Donghyuck has had people cry over him before. When he was getting hate near his debut, when he had that explosive summer fight with Mark, when he broke his leg and had to sit out for three months. </p><p>But he doesn't think he's ever had someone cry for him. </p><p>"I'm the one who should be crying," Donghyuck chastises softly, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. "You big baby." </p><p>"I love you," Mark repeats, calmer now. He still doesn't remove his head from Donghyuck's shoulder, but the latter doesn't mind. Instead, he focuses on playing with the older boy's hair. </p><p>"I love you too, you goof," Donghyuck giggles. Whatever want there was to cry suddenly disappears, when Mark finally brings his head up. Donghyuck makes sure to hold eye contact. "But you know. Even if I want to cry, even I don't want to wake up tomorrow, it's always worth it. At the end, it's always worth it, isn't it?"  </p><p>Mark finds himself nodding before really thinking about it. </p><p>"I'm sleepy, hyung," Donghyuck whispers after, arms sliding down from around Mark's shoulders to around his waist. "Thank you for the massage. And the bath. And dinner," he sighs, closing his eyes and shuffling down the bed. His head hits a pillow, and he hums, immediately feeling drowsiness invade all his senses. "I love you."</p><p>Mark doesn't say anything yet, he just turns off the lamp that had been keeping the room alight. They're drowned in darkness after, and Mark blindly kisses Donghyuck's lips, surprising himself because he landed right on them despite the darkness. </p><p>Donghyuck hums lowly, kissing back languidly. Even through his kisses, Mark can tell he's extremely exhausted. His lips are slack and he lets Mark suck on his tongue, but the older boy pulls away, noticing how tired Donghyuck is. </p><p>"I love you too," he whispers, tucking the younger's head underneath his chin. His arms come up to hold Donghyuck around his shoulders, and he presses a final kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes. </p><p>This is how it should always be; Donghyuck asleep, fed and content in Mark's arms at the end of the day. </p><p>Despite having those thoughts, Mark knows the cycle of coming down from Donghyuck's highest high will go on into tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and the next...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>